Precious Loss
by MistressWinowyll
Summary: In this interpretation of "Get What you Wanted" by Mistress Winowyll, Tsukune loses the will to live. Will Moka be able to find him in time to prevent his demise? Written by SaberSonic. Rated Teen for suggestive actions and intense scenarios


Precious Loss

Like many fanfictions before it, this scenario was inspired by MistressWinowyll story "Get What You Wanted". However, the reasoning behind this story wasn't because I was displeased with how the story flowed and ultimately concluded, rather because I simply wanted to try my hand at such a prospect. And considering that I am in the middle of three other fanfiction projects, this story is essentially a one-shot story. There are no future chapters to be expected from this story other than what is presented before you so for those authors who are reading this story up to this point, there is no point in adding this to any Story Alert subscriptions; there won't be any.

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** If I did own the rights to both the Rosario + Vampire anime AND manga, would I really be here? As for those blood sucking copyright lawyers why may (but probably not) be reading this, keep this thought in mind; I don't have enough money under my name to even TOUCH your minimum payment of your services. In short, I ain't worth it.

Tokyo; a busy metropolis that is home to over twelve million citizens of the State of Japan with over two and a half million surplus population of commuter employees, students, and foreign tourists who congregate the many streets and wards that divide the massive city and capital of the nation. These peoples, both human and monster in disguise, busied themselves with their own concerns with little thought upon their fellow neighbors, little interaction between them beyond the occasional business transaction occurred outside of their clique of friends and family. The existence of the other is barely acknowledged between the individuals, yet expected in return. To them, it was just another day in their urbanized life that rarely warrants any mention.

To one second-born vampire, that night was the biblical end of days. Tsukune Aono could not believe what had transpired only a handful of hours earlier, that the wife and mate that he fought and struggled, even bled to be with for all eternity would do such a crime over a simple argument; to have her way and no one else's. And of all the possible partners in crime, it had to be their werewolf sempai from their days back at Youkai Academy that she had chosen to consummate her ultimatum.

He begged, pleaded, even declared his own ultimatum. Yet it was not enough to sway her of her decision, steadfast to her own views that she believes are correct. When the pink haired beauty entered their shared bedroom with their sempai, he was simply flabbergasted that she would go so far just to win what was ultimately a stupid argument. After all, she never even told him why she didn't want their children to be raised within the company of humans; in particular his own family that had molded him the human that he was before he was turned. When he heard the lust that leaked through the walls, the musky odors of sex flowed through the gaps between the door and the frame; his denial exploded into horror and could not stand to be within the same building as his former mate and wife.

Tsukune chuckled to himself, of all the responses that he could have done as a second-born vampire, he chose the path of a coward and simply ran from his troubles. Yet what else could he do? He tried to reason with her, attempt a kind of compromise but she would not yield and her act of procreation steeled her resolve upon the issue. She may have claimed to "love him" and that he was "precious to her", ultimately it was her pride as a vampire that she prized above all else. He was not important enough to her that she would consider his own thoughts, his own feelings, when it came to her vampiric pride. The fact that she did not try to find him was evidence enough that he was no longer important, not worth the worry.

It was then that Tsukune noticed that his mindless wandering of the nightlife streets had lead him to one of the few rivers that snaked through the metropolitan region; the Arakawa river if he remembered correctly. At that moment, a single thought sprouted into an infection that contaminated the former human's mind: If he was not important enough for Moka to love unconditionally, than there was no other reason that he should exist any longer.

Sometime later, Tsukune had found all that he needed to insure that he would not cave into his basic instincts of survival and save his now pointless life. After all, who else would he turn to and ease the pain that was deep within his heart? He certainly can't return to his parents and cousin, it would absolutely embarrass them. Mizore was happily married and has children of her own last he heard and he was absolutely certain that Kurumu absolutely despised him because he desired the vampire over her as his bride. If she didn't, why had not she contacted him all these years since that incident during his honeymoon? Perhaps he should have taken her offer as his mistress, but it was in the past now and all that lay before him was the cold embrace of the Arakawa River that was just below the bridge and the sweet relief that was the ultimate oblivion of death.

To be perfectly honest, he would have preferred his handcuffs to be less "fuzzy" for his imminent suicide, but he had little choice otherwise. Thus, with the same steel resolve as when Moka Aono went through with her threat and ultimatum, so too did Tsukune leaped into the solvent of his ultimate demise.

Throughout the late hours of the urban nightlife, the former faithful wife and mate of Tsukune Aono searched desperately for her beloved. What she did with Ginei Morioka within their bed was a mistake, an action that should not have occurred. Yet it was her stupid pride and the urgings of her inner, true self that caused the act to be played. An act she soon regretted when she found the former human absent and left his cell phone and wedding band to show that he was serious with his own ultimatum.

Despite the numerous scolds from her inner self through the Rosario, Moka Aono chose to give chase after her beloved husband and beg for forgiveness. All they went through, all they struggled and fought for should have been stronger than a simple argument, yet she had proven pridefully that their relationship, their marriage was that fragile and weak, that secondary a concern. By all rights, it should never have been so cheap.

Her ultimatum was simply a bluff, a maneuver to force Tsukune to agree with her demands. He was supposed to stop her from even the attempt with the werewolf, yet he did not lift a finger to do as both Mokas had planned. He had taken her words too literally on an act that needed no less than magical or divine intervention for the vampire to be with the child of any species other than another vampire. And now her arrogance and assumptions has caused the one being she cherished the most to leave her, and more than likely into the arms of another woman. It was most logical that he would seek the comfort of one of their old classmates just as she sought Gin for her bluff. Her inner self may nag and scold her for her actions, but she cannot allow that to happen; Tsukune meant too much to her to let her pride and ultimately her fear risk what she had with her beloved. A mistake that she dared not repeat lest she lose him for good, an eternity without Tsukune was simply not fathomable.

It was difficult to follow her only lead to Tsukune's location, his familiar scent, due to the quagmire of odors and scents that saturated the city air. There were too many distractions and her only link to her husband and mate slowly became faint as time rolled by and caused her anxiety and worry to only multiply exponentially. Her fears began to escalate and her desperation even more dire the longer she was without her beloved. Preposterous scenarios soon began to flash before her eyes and slowly more difficult for the pinkette vampire to brush aside.

A flash of light was caught upon the corner of her eye, which caused her to turn her attention towards the Arakawa River just a small distance away. For a moment, she pondered as to what those strange flashes of lights were when her deepest fear and direction of her trail revealed a terrible truth: Those lights were Tsukune's Youki as the water drained the very life from his body. Her beloved had attempted suicide as a result of her actions and it was only a matter of time before she lost her mate forever.

The pinkette barely made sure that there was a place where she could remove the Rosario without human witnesses before she transformed into her silver locked beauty self and dove into the river water. The pain was excruciating, horrific and numbing, yet it was little more than a pin prick compared to an eternity without Tsukune. She dammed her vampire pride as she struggled to reach her beloved husband and mate, to drag him out of the water before it was too late. There was still time to make amends and to beg for forgiveness. She vowed that she would never take him for granted, that she would be the faithful wife and mate that she was supposed to be when they were legally married, that she would allow his family to be with their children, even tell them the truth about her true nature. She would do it in less than a heartbeat if only Tsukune was still alive.

However, despite her best efforts, what the vampire drag back to shore was not her husband and mate. The water had drained the life out of the second-born vampire and former human Tsukune Aono.

Moka Aono had not taken her husband passing well.

In fact, she was in heavy denial that Tsukune was dead. Rather she was under the belief that he was in a simple coma and that he would awake in no time at all. That she should be there as the wife and mate he fell in love with all those years before, to beg for his forgiveness and give into his demands. She could not conceive in the thought that her beloved was gone so easily, not after all they have suffered through.

As the days rolled into weeks, her denial soon became a delusion that slowly eroded her sanity. The line between fantasy and reality began to blur as she continued to care for the corpse that was her husband, even love the late Tsukune Aono as she failed in her attempts to conceive a child with him. Her madness-fueled illusion was so great that she stuffed, life-sized versions of what their children were supposed to look like and saw them as real. Each day, she would so gently hold onto his hand and begged him to wake up for their children. That they wanted to see their father so much and that she wanted him to awake from his coma as her tears turned her eyes blood red.

It was only a matter of time when her peaceful delusions came to an end when Tsukune's family arrived for a surprise visit since there was a lack of answers to their calls. What they found was an absolute horror, a nightmare as they found Moka tend to the body of their beloved son whom she insist was in a coma rather than the deathly truth that was presented. Before long, Moka's own vampire clan was informed of the tragedy and the insanity Issa Akashiya's favorite daughter suffered through in her denial. A denial that she fought tooth and nail to keep true when it was decided that Tsukune should have a proper burial, begged them not to take his childrens' father away.

Ultimately, the head of the Shezun clan learned of what had transpired between his favorite daughter and his adopted son, and it disgusted him. Not because she threatened to have the child of another man if she did not have her way, he was all too familiar with the bluff. Rather it was how it caused the death of the second-born vampire that he had grown to respect despite his origins, of how deep the wound was to Tsukune and how little Moka thought of her mate until it was too late to salvage. Yet despite the scolding lectures and declarations of disappointment upon his daughter, he could not truly fault her for her delusion. It was not long ago when he experienced his own mental break down when his own beloved Akasha Bloodriver sacrificed herself to save Moka and ultimately the world from the second coming of Alucard. He waged war against the now inanimate cadaver, clawed uselessly against the armored hide until his hands bled, cursed his daughter Ria for the tragedy, begged and pleaded for Akasha's return, yet it was all for naught. Even so, he could not look into his own daughter's eyes for her actions that lead up to and after Tsukune's death, if only because he could easily see himself in her place.

Once she accepted the fact that Tsukune was no longer of this world, she knew that there were wrongs that must be righted and there were only so much she could do with the powers left to her hands. She knew that her closest friends and rivals for Tsukune's affection, Mizore and Kurumu, deserve to know the truth of what transpired and a chance to bear his children through what genetic material could be salvaged from his body before the funeral. Naturally, they were furious with the vampire and she could not blame them for their feelings; she would have acted just the same if she was within their own places but she knew that her sin would not be repeated with either the yuki onna or the succubus. They would have been too faithful and too much in love with Tsukune to hurt him the same way she had, let alone the life experience through lower secondary school that gave fuel to the tragedy.

She could have easily bore Tskune's posthumous children as both Mizore and Kurumu with the technology available back then, but she felt that it would have only cheapen his demise. She was simply not worthy to care for the very offspring she denied herself when he was alive; all because of her pride and a stupid fear which climaxed in his death.

So now there she lay beside his gravemarker, wept for his memory and the stupidity of her actions all those centuries before. She had taken him for granted and did not know the value of what she truly had until she had lost him. Oh what she would do to get Tsukune back, or better yet prevent her mistake from being manifest to prevent the tragedy that had unfolded, yet all it was simply pointless fantasies and wishes that she knew would never come true. All she could do was continue her career as a teacher and guide her young monster students from a repeat of her same mistakes. It was all she could do for her beloved Tsukune.

'Okaa-san,' Moka heard her stuffed child in her mind. 'Why are you crying? Are you okay?'

"I-I'm fine." She lied. "It's nothing really." She then got up from off the ground. "Now then, say goodbye to your father."

'Bye Bye otoo-san.' The faux-child bid farewell in the vampire's mind before she left the graveyard.


End file.
